


Three Pieces, All Squares

by Jaakkola



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Conversations, Gift Giving, I will not be stopped, Kyle Kinane Reference, M/M, Second dates, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaakkola/pseuds/Jaakkola
Summary: "I did find something that made me think of you."Flynn perked his head up. "Oh?"
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Three Pieces, All Squares

Flynn watched the harbor as the day died down. The sun warmed his back as he was stood on the harbor wall, leaning against the railing. From his vantage point, he could see the Alliance emissary and the High Commander, talking about something that Flynn would wager was boring and about the war. Rumor had it, the _Wind's Redemption_ was to ship out to Zandalar at sunrise, to do what, Flynn wasn't quite sure, and he didn't really care. From how the Alliance emissary was standing, they didn't seem to know or care either. Cyrus liked to say that all the wars blended together after a while. Flynn wondered how long that took, because it seemed to be a few years shorter than what the emissary has been through.

Flynn shook his flask. He had been nursing it while he waited, and now it was empty. He wondered if he could run down to the Snug Harbor to get it filled back up before his missing presence was noted. He turned back to look at the sunset, seeing it dip down over the horizon. It was going to be dark soon, and while Flynn didn't mind standing here all day waiting for him, he did have expeditions routes to plan.

Another glance over to the _Wind's Redemption's_ bow, seeing no spymaster at his post. It was a small solace to Flynn, the fact that Shaw was busy enough not to be on the ship, it made him hope that Shaw simply wasn't avoiding him. He sighed, shaking his flask again to remind himself that it was empty.

Shaw standing him up wasn't an impossibility, but it would definitely be a surprise and a kick to the ribs. This was to be their second... Flynn supposed that the correct term was date, but it felt weird to use that term. They talked in innocuous, public places that were close to the harbor but still tucked away, hiding in plain site with a plausible amount of deniability. They could be discussing anything shipping or war related, but instead, they got to know each other. Shaw came away from it with more than Flynn did last time, but Flynn was cracking away at that hard, secretive shell.

"Apologies for my tardiness." A voice pulled Flynn from his thoughts, and he stood up a bit straighter and looked over. Shaw joined him against the railing, a dark cloak encircling him. "I had to go... personally check in on some agents."

"Squash some insubordination?" Flynn asked.

"Stormsong loyalists causing problems," Shaw said with a shake of his head. "I did find something that made me think of you."

Flynn perked his head up. "Oh?"

Shaw parted his cloak to set a glass jar on the railing, looking to Flynn somewhat expectantly. Flynn, with his curiosity piqued, pulled the jar close to try and get a good look at it in the low-light. "Pickled eggs?" Flynn asked.

Shaw nodded.

Flynn stared at it for a while in amazement. "You figured me out that quick?"

"Pardon?"

"This is a second date, and you unlocked this puzzle?" Flynn said, gesturing to himself.

That seemed to amuse Shaw. "That is part of my job, Fairwind, and you aren't exactly a difficult puzzle."

"Oh no, I know, three pieces, probably all squares, but still!" Flynn exclaimed. His heart felt full as he unscrewed the lid, looking down before realizing something. "Whoever sold you these was a cheap bastard that didn't fill the jar all the way."

"No, that was me," Shaw explained. "I ate some on the way here."

Flynn looked over to Shaw. "If you keep talking, I'm going to have to marry ya'."

"I beg your pardon?" Shaw said, bemused look across his face.

"You come and bring me pickled eggs, and you ate some on the way? Well, that's the fastest way to a man's heart, in my opinion." Shaw closed his eyes and shook his head, but his expression is nothing but fond. Flynn took out a pickled egg, extending it to Shaw. "I might have to propose to you with this egg."

Shaw took the pickled egg before Flynn could kneel down, sighing as he did. "You are an easy man to please, Captain."

"You're telling me, I'm fighting down the urge to take you on the Middenwake and marry us."

"You can't marry people."

"Sure I can, I'm a captain."

"Captains can't marry people just because they have a ship."

"Kul Tiran ones can. Who else knows the Tidemother better?"

"You're a terrible liar."

Flynn cackled, taking out another pickled egg. "Thank you for the eggs. I'll cherish it forever. Or for however long it takes me to get through these."

"So, for the rest of the night?" Shaw asked.

Flynn grinned wide. "Three pieces, and they're all squares, but by the Tides, do you have me figured out."

**Author's Note:**

> ["I was on a second date with a girl](https://youtu.be/2pqqh_sU5MQ?t=360)—this was a second date—and she showed up to the second date with a jar of pickled eggs. She just showed up, she's like, "the bar I was drinking at before this sold these, they made me think of you, so here." You figured me out that quick? This is a second date and you unlocked this puzzle? Not that— it's not— it's just three pieces and they're all squares, but still. The second date and you're pulling some He Went To Jared shit like this on me? I am gonna find out if this bartender has ordained online, let's do this right now. She's like, "there's a couple missing because I ate them in the car on the way here." I'm like, "I'm gonna put a baby in you.""


End file.
